


Forbidden Places

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Dark Castle, Established Relationship, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Belle gets into somewhere she shouldn’t in the Dark Castle, and naturally, there are consequences for that. Consequences that she’s very much looking forward to. Enchanted Forest, established relationship.Written for the @a-monthly-rumbelling prompt: “I’m starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things, sweetheart.”





	Forbidden Places

Belle knew that Rumpel was following her, but she kept moving through the dark corridors of the west wing and pretending obliviousness. It had become a game of cat and mouse between them now. Rumpelstiltskin had long since learned that declaring certain areas of the castle to be off limits did absolutely nothing to curb Belle’s natural curiosity, so anything that he really didn’t want her to see was safely locked away with magic in places that she would never find no matter how hard she tried.

It was more of a game to them now, with Belle trying to get into the places that had nominally been forbidden to her, and Rumpel trying to catch her in there. Cat and mouse, hide and seek. In a place as big and inherent magical as the Dark Castle, there was no shortage of hiding places.

Today, though, Belle was not making any attempt at concealment. She didn’t want to hide, although it was fun trying to bamboozle Rumpelstiltskin with all manner of unorthodox hiding places. No, today she wanted to be found. She wanted to be caught. There were forfeits for whoever lost their little game, usually very enjoyable ones, and she certainly had a plan for when she lost this one.

She could hear Rumpelstiltskin behind her, and considering how silently he could move when he wanted to, she knew that this was intentional. Neither of them were playing the game properly, and it did make her wonder why they bothered playing it at all. It was for the thrill of it really, and the knowledge of what would come after.

Her lantern bounced light off the dim walls as she walked, and she slowed her pace, looking around at the dusty tapestries and knick-knacks that had been collected over his long life. At some point she would have to come back down this way and take a proper look at everything that the corridor held, but her mind was elsewhere at that moment, and she didn’t feel like looking at artefacts when there were other fun things to be doing, here in the forbidden darkness.

Rumpelstiltskin was getting closer. She could feel his presence right behind her, and she could hear his breath. She held her own, a smile creeping over her face as she waited for him to make the next move.

A hand snaked around her upper arm, and a seductive hiss purred in her ear: “You shouldn’t be here, my little maid.”

“Erm…” Belle began, and she felt his hand on her back, pressing her forward and pushing her up against the wall. Belle glanced over her shoulder at him, licking her lips.

“You know, this isn’t the first time I’ve caught you in places that are forbidden to you, you nosy little thing,” he said, plucking the lantern from her hand and setting it on the window ledge beside them. “You’re making a habit of this.”

“What can I say?” Belle breathed. “I’m just so inquisitive about this place.”

“Hmm.” He leaned in close behind her, and Belle could feel his breath ghosting over the back of her neck. “You know what they say, though, don’t you? That curiosity killed the cat.”

“Satisfaction brought it back,” Belle countered.

“I see.” Rumpelstiltskin slid his hands down her arms, entwining his fingers with hers and bringing her arms up above her head. “Is that what you crave, Belle? Satisfaction?”

“Oh yes,” Belle said. She arched away from the wall, pressing herself against Rumpel’s body, feeling his heat and mounting desire. “Don’t we all?”

“I’m starting to think you just like me pinning you up against things, sweetheart.”

“Well, when the opportunity arises, I certainly won’t say no,” Belle replied flippantly. “I do find a certain thrill in it, it’s true.”

“And since I have you at my mercy, perhaps I should decide how best to bring you the satisfaction that you so desire.” Rumpelstiltskin pressed his lips to the back of her neck, and Belle let out a moan of pleasure, his soft kisses peppering over her skin. His hands came down again, reaching around to unlace her bodice and let him pull it down a little to expose her shoulder, which he also covered with kisses.

“Yes,” Belle said. “I’m sure you’ll decide wisely.”

“I like to think that I know you well enough to know what brings you the most pleasure.”

He opened her bodice fully, reaching inside to cup her breasts through her chemise, squeezing and massaging them, and running his thumbs over her pert nipples. Belle brought one hand down to tug at the neckline of her chemise, wanting to feel his skin on hers directly, but Rumpelstiltskin caught her fingers and brought them back to the wall above her head.

“Oh no, my curious little kitten. This is supposed to be a punishment for your indiscretions. I’m deciding on your satisfaction tonight.”

Nevertheless, he plucked at the neck of her chemise to expose her breasts and returned to his previous ministrations, tracing around her puckered areolae and making Belle’s hips jerk and wriggle with the need of his touch between her legs.

“You’re desperate for this release, aren’t you?” Rumpel growled softly. “It makes me think that perhaps I ought to make you wait a little longer for it. Delayed gratification is a wonderful thing. If you had waited, there is every chance that I would have shown you around here myself eventually, and there would be no need for all this sneaking around.”

“Ah, but sneaking around is half the fun,” Belle said. The last word became a gasp as he tugged on her nipples and a fresh jolt of desire shot down to her core.

“Are you certain? Are you sure that it’s not getting caught that’s the fun part?”

“It is… enjoyable,” Belle agreed. He was pressed in close behind her again, and Belle could feel his erection pressing into her bottom. “I think you find it enjoyable as well. Maybe you like pinning me up against things just as much as I like being pinned.”

“I don’t dislike it,” he replied, in that contrary way of his. “It’s always satisfying when I catch interlopers in forbidden places.”

“Do you enjoy exploring forbidden places yourself?”

“The thought had crossed my mind.”

He brought one hand down and cupped her sex through the layers of her clothing, grinding the heel of his hand down against her and making her hips buck up into his touch.

“What about this forbidden place?” He pressed a kiss to her ear.

“You know that none of my places are forbidden to you,” Belle said. “You’re welcome in every part of my body.”

“I’m very glad to hear it.”

He moved his hands away then and they came to her hips, rubbing gentle circles and making her squirm again with the need of his hands closer to her centre, aching and desperate for his touch. She could feel him scrunching up her skirts in his hand, pulling the hemline up and up until the fabric was bunched up at her waist, drawers on show.

“You know, now that I’ve found you in here, I think that I might do some exploring of my own,” Rumpelstiltskin whispered, his cool breath on her skin sending a fresh shiver down her spine. She grabbed the handfuls of linen from him to let him touch her again, his hands briefly coming back up to fondle her breasts before slipping down to the waistband of her drawers and dipping inside, dropping them around her ankles and cupping her mound again, his warm touch finally in the right place.

Belle moaned, pressing herself up against his hand, and Rumpelstiltskin chuckled as he pressed a finger into her folds, finding the first traces of a ready slipperiness already forming at her entrance, waiting for him to bring her even more pleasure. When they had first begun this stage of their relationship, becoming lovers in the most carnal sense of the word, Belle had never expected that she could come to enjoy this intimate activity so much. She’d read books of course, in the dead of night when she knew that no-one would be looking, and she’d hidden them under her mattress. Nevertheless, all the maids and ladies around her father’s castle had always warned her that this was a chore, a necessity to be performed in order to provide heirs to a bloodline.

The fire that warmed her blood now and made her groan with desire as Rumpel rubbed a delicate fingertip over her swollen pearl was far from the chaste ideals that she had been brought up with, and Belle knew that she would really not have it any other way. She could and would enjoy this deep and primal love that she and Rumpelstiltskin shared, and she would feel no shame in it.

He kissed her neck again, sucking down hard on her pulse point. She would have a mark there after, but she didn’t mind. Her own bites did not show up so much against his strangely-coloured skin, but she knew they were there, marking him as hers just as he marked her. They were equals in their relationship, they both knew that and she paid no mind to the visitors to the castle who might think otherwise. As long as she and Rumpelstiltskin both knew the truth then nothing else really mattered. There was a reputation to uphold, after all. As long as Rumpelstiltskin was the big, bad dealmaker and she nothing more than his meek little maid, then everything was all right with the world. But as soon as people worked out just what she meant to him, what they meant to each other, then everything would fall into jeopardy.

“Are you ready, my curious little kitten?” Rumpelstiltskin asked silkily. He moved away from her clitoris and dipped that finger into her entrance, sweeping her inner walls and spreading around her juices.

“So ready, Rumpel.” She was already breathing heavily, her voice not much more than a pant of pleasure as he withdrew his finger, leaving her desperate to be filled again. A moment later, she heard the faint shimmer of magic as he unfastened his breeches, and then she could feel the hot, blunt head of him pushing up against her entrance.

“Will you let me into your forbidden place, kitten?”

“Oh, absolutely.”

He pushed in slowly, letting her adjust to him, but once he was sunk to the hilt in her and began to move, his thrusts were hard and powerful, with a raw need and roughness that only came out here in the dark, in the most secret parts of the castle. Perhaps this was where he was most at home, and could let that darkness take over.

Belle never feared it. There was always a thrill in uncovering the forbidden, and knowing that she was allowed to experience this with him added something to their relationship: not exactly a balance of power but a shared intimacy, knowing the deepest and darkest parts of each other’s personalities and loving because and despite them.

A hand came back around to her slit, rubbing her pearl in time with his pounding thrusts, and Belle threw her head back, eyes closed, lost in the moment of togetherness. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to that wonderful edge, and she could hear Rumpel’s harsh breathing in her ear telling her that he wasn’t far behind her.

Belle let herself fall into the wave of pleasure that burst through her veins, radiating out from her core, nothing more coherent than a guttural scream of pleasure escaping her lips. She was still riding out the high when she felt the rush of warmth that signalled Rumpel’s climax inside her, his forehead dropping down against her shoulder and his movements stilling.

“Oh Belle,” he breathed. “My lovely, curious little kitten.”

He slipped out of her, a surreptitious hand wave cleaning up the stickiness on her thighs as he bent to retrieve her drawers, and Belle let her skirts drop down again before turning to face him, demure and perfectly decent. There was a moment of silence and stillness, just exchanging smiles that bordered on smirks as they basked in the afterglow of their brief and frantic coupling. Then Belle went in for a kiss, long and slow and deep and bringing them out of that dark and forbidden mindset into something lighter and purer, resembling the kind of socially acceptable love that most books were written about. It was a kiss that they surrendered into, like an anchor in a storm, a place of safety.

“And have we learned our lesson about sneaking into places we shouldn’t, kitten?” Rumpelstiltskin asked as they finally broke apart. Belle shook her head with a grin.

“Never.”

There were far more places to explore in the castle, and Belle was going to make sure that she found every single one of them.


End file.
